


Intoxicating

by Top40Trash



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top40Trash/pseuds/Top40Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya hated sweet things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

Izaya hated sweet things.

He took his coffee black always; even a packet of sugar or a single creamer made it unpleasant, and anything more than that was unbearable. 

But as unaccustomed and repulsed by it as he was, whenever he tasted milk on Shizuo's tounge, the best way to describe it was _intoxicating_.


End file.
